Many conventional irrigation systems use plastic tubing to distribute water to various locations. In such use, hollow irrigation emitter barbs are mounted as desired. Small diameter flexible tubing can be mounted on the barbs to place the water where desired.
Irrigation emitter barbs or emitters are generally symmetrical and are provided with sharp piercing points at either end to penetrate the wall of the tubing. Further, enlarged heads are provided to impede the withdrawal of the barb from the tubing. While irrigation emitter barbs can be installed by hand, the sharp piercing points pose a risk of injury to workers.